


No Game Over Run

by TheGhostCalamity



Series: Sluggy Series [19]
Category: South Park
Genre: Death, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostCalamity/pseuds/TheGhostCalamity
Summary: Kenny refuses to die and takes some measures.
Series: Sluggy Series [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543084
Kudos: 1





	No Game Over Run

Kenny has been sick of dying for a long time now. Although he hasn't died for a while, he is still worried due to everything happening these days. He also felt bad for his mom who literally had to give birth to him every time that he died. He promised himself that he would stay away from dangerous places and fulfilled it.


End file.
